svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentient Species
The sentient species on the planet are divided into two groups; Major Races and Minor Races. The distinction relates to the populations of the races. The major races have members numbering in the hundreds of millions spread across the world. The minor races usually have a no more than a few thousand members and are usually only found in very few places. There are also sentient beings that belong to no race at all. Major Races There are four known major races; Dwarves, Elves, Anfylk and Humans. The elves are not native to the planet but originated elsewhere. The other three races evolved or were created on the planet. Dwarves That which is commonly referred to as the dwarven race isn’t strictly speaking a race at all. Rather, the dwarves are the fruits of the Giant Rock Marshal which is a mushroom belonging to the Marshal Mushroom family. Elves The elves arrived on the planet from an alien world roughly 12,000 years ago. Anfylk In the year 1950 the anfylk were created by Anna, Goddess of Lazy Afternoons and Other Simple Pleasures. There are four different types of fylkin, named after the seasons during which they were created; Spring Fylk, Summer Fylk, Autumn Fylk and Winter Fylk. Humans The humans were not created by any (known) god. Rather, they were created from an evolutionary process over billions of years, much like humans in the real world. Minor races Elven half-breeds The elven half-breeds are the races that have been created by one of the gods in cooperation with one (or more) of the original elves. One example of such a race is found in the story of Tuuli, who is a Polar Elf. Several other such races exist. They are mostly found in remote uncivilized areas and they are always very closely tied to the god who created them. Afflictions This the collective name for the group of races who's members are born into another race but later change into some other type of being. Vampires and theriantropes (werewolves) are examples of two well known afflictions. Distinct races These are the races that are in one way or another unique. They're not bred from one of the existing races and they're not modified versions of the other races. As far as being a race goes the only thing that separates them from a major race is their low population. An example of this is the now extinct race of the Lamin Huur. Uniques There exists a large number of beings that are unique in that they are the only one of their race. These are most commonly elven half-breeds that were created without the aid of a god and thus can't breed. There are however, a few rare individuals of unknown origin that appear to be completely unique and without elven origin. It is suspected that the majority of these were created by the gods, but a few are known to have been around before the gods arrived. Souls Almost all beings that are alive, and some things who aren't, have a soul. Attitudes to Life and Death Among the Major Races Mortals and immortals look upon life in different ways. Dwarves, who are individually mortal, but collectively immoral, view life in yet another way. From the Blog These are the articles about sentient spieces that were copied from the blog. *Elves - One day a big hole opened in the sky and a magical city full of elves came falling down out of it. *Smallfolk - This turned out in the end to be just hobbits - at least for now. *The origin of the dwarf - Mushroom! Mushroom!